Imperial Academy of Arts
The Imperial Academy of Arts was founded in 1723 by Count Ivan Shuvalo and then was bought by Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan, the Museum is located in St. Petersburg, Russia. It is one of the largest Museums in the world and attracts nearly six million visitors a year. It holds artwork from Russia,France,England,Spain, and many other European countries. Its goal is to become the best international Museum in the world and the Museum that teaches art and culture to all people. King of France Ben Louis XV.png|King Benjamin Macmorgan of France 400px-William_Porteat.png|Lord Admiral Matthew Blastshot of Great Britain 400px-Gift_to_the_King0.png|King John Breasly of Great Britain. 400px-Prince_edgar-.png|Prince Edgar Wildrat of England ---- 'JOBS ( please add your names ) ' Owner/President: King Benjamin Macmorgan of France Vice President: King Matthew Blastshot Manager of art: Prince Edgar Wildrat President of the Press office: King Edward Daggerhawk Head of Security: Miss Telltale Head of Portraits: Captain Josh Deep down in the basements of the Imperial Academy of arts is a huge library with over 50,000 books. Most of these books contain history, royal bios, royal family trees, and sheets of music. Some of these papers date back all the way to the 1400's. In 1 victory.jpg|HMS Victory indexfghjty.jpg|Peter the Great's Admirial Ship 725 the Imperial Academy of Arts formed its very own orchestra to play these songs so they may once again be heard. Medieval music. Our historians believe this is from 1435 Medieval music. Our historians believe this was during the inquisition. a Italian medieval song, our Historians think it is from the 13th century ___________________________________________________________________________________________ indexdfdasd.jpg|The royal crowns and staffs of England indexfd.jpg|The Russian royal crown. imagesd.jpg|Royal Jewels of the Romanov Family pfcrown.jpg|The Royal Crown of France 400px-FrenchCrownJewelsLouvre-1.jpg|French Royal Jewelry guarded by 50 guards. Victoria Crown jewel.jpg|a Italian tiara imagesfdg.jpg|The Royal crown of Spain Queen-Victoria-diamond-necklace.jpg|British Royal Jewels. danish-crown-jewels.jpg|Royal crown of Denmark crown of england.PNG|The Royal Crown of England. The Imperial Academy of Arts currently has 900 guards. And a small fleet of 40 war ships, and 23 cargo ships. _______________________________________________ Places where you can find artwork from the Imperial Academy of Arts! The Winter Palace, Russia St James Palace, England 195824-throne-rosenborg-castle-copenhagen-denmark.jpg|The Throne of Denmark Indexdf.jpg|The Throne of England Throne2.jpg|The Throne of Russia ScottishBasket70.jpg|The Sword of King John Breasly of England Display 831 INDIAN 18TH CENTURY FIRANGI SWORD - GIGANTIC 105 CM-LONG BLADE 633683273561431251.jpg|First Navy Weapons of King Matthew Blastshot of Denmark PEWS.PNG|The Sword of Prince Edgar Wildrat 22-4122-L.jpg|Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan's Sword pistol_russian.jpg|Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan's Pistol ghdsgrf.jpg|The Russian Winter Palace located in St. Petersburg df.jpg|A staircase in the Winter Palace dc.jpg|a hallway in the Winter Russian palace df3e.jpg|The Versailles tf.jpg|inside the Versailles, France Interior of palace.PNG|St. James Palace Mansion.jpg|Yorkshire Palace in Georgestown Denmark monalisa.jpg|A exact replica of the Monilisa. 80800-bigthumbnail.jpg imagesfgsd.jpg 400px-Pilo_KingFrederikVOfDenmark.jpg|King Matthew Blastshot of Denmark ThomasGravesBHC2722 700.jpg|First Sea Lord Matthew Blastshot(Faye) KING GEORGE II.jpg|King John Breasly of England 461px-Marie Antoinette in Muslin dr.jpg|Queen Marie Antoinette of France Peter The Great.jpg|Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan of Russia Vc185.jpg|Francis Bluehawk of Prussia Tumblr l473ngP1se1qc47xeo1 500.jpg|Francis Bluehawk on his stallion King Geroge III.png|Prince Edgar Wildrat of England Category:Royalty Category:Russian Category:Museums Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO